Strayton Place
Strayton Place was a Hyper Dungeon that existed in Outer Pandora during Dragonhollow's Fifth Era. It was part of Dungeon Quest II. =Description= ---- Strayton Place was a floating island constructed from dirt, stone, cobblestone, mossy cobblestone, and mycelium. The surface was a grassy meadow covered in flowers and birch trees surrounded by a fence. A light blue beacon shone above the isle. The interior was a large unlit chamber with one treasure chest sealed within a pocket of obsidian. A concealed stair of stone blocks granted access between the interior and the surface. Beneath the island was an open warren of crevasses and stalactites that dangled vines. The dungeon was defended by shulkers below, above, and inside the isle. The surface was guarded by husks. Within the interior were charged creepers and a stray boss. =Enemies= ---- All regular mobs could spawn inside the dungeon due to low light levels. * x15 Dungeon Minion * x15 Incredible Shulk * x15 Kamikaze * x1 Strayton =Treasure= ---- The dungeon contained a single hidden treasure chest. Strayton Place had the following loot: * x90 tokens * x1 DragonHunter Shield * x1 beacon * x1 diamond block * x8 gold block * x44 obsidian * x56 mycelium =History= ---- Early Days At some point before the Fifth Era, Sir Witherington and his Dragon Riders attacked Frigid Floe, base of operations for the Dragon Hunters. One of their leaders, Lord Strayton the Third, fled to a nearby floating island he christened Strayton Place. There he lived out his life in shameful exile due to his cowardly escape, dreaming of vengeance against his enemies. In death he became a stray, rather appropriate considering his name. Strayton haunted the isle, gathering minions to his cause as he planned retribution against Witherington. As a Hyper Dungeon fires at shulkers on the underside of Strayton Place]] On 5E:104, HyperSilence announced the Second Phase of Dungeon Quest II, featuring five new Hyper Dungeons located somewhere in Outer Pandora. One of these was Strayton Place. There were few hints as to the location of Strayton Place. HyperSilence provided only a picture that revealed it was above a plains village and made a vague statement saying it could be ten kilometers away from the existing Dragon Gates in Outer Pandora. A number of adventurers set out to locate it. HyperSilence predicted Panda would be first to find it as it was closest to his home. Terry spent several days searching for the dungeon but Tox discovered Strayton Place on 5E:105, nearly two kilometers north of the region's original Dragon Hunters gate. However, recalling that Flying Pokemon had expressed interest in raiding his first Hyper Dungeon, he merely claimed the area with his golden shovel so that it would be protected against raids from other adventurers. after being hit by friendly shulker bullets]] On 5E:110, Tox and Poke journeyed to Strayton Place. After establishing a base camp in the village below, they began ascending upwards. At a height of 63 meters above the ground they built a platform from which they targeted shulkers on the underside of the floating island. After thinning the nearest threats, they continued upwards and reached the hanging stalactites of the isle itself. After examining the deadly interior through a peephole both men decided the surface was a safer means of approach. As they reached the top, they came under attack from more shulkers hiding in trees, but the crossfire tagged their own husk allies and levitated them, making it easy for Tox and Poke to bring them down with arrows. They proceeded to clear the surface, though Poke took a shulker bullet and lost significant health when he floated and then fell thirty meters. Seconds later, he was ambushed and killed by an incredibly fast charged creeper, ending his Pandora Survivor run at 89 consecutive days without a death. Tox had originally intended to mostly be an observer, but it became clear that he needed to take an active role if they were to progress any further. While waiting for Poke to make the long journey back, he discovered a hidden stair that allowed mobs from below—such as charged creepers—to use their enhanced follow range to track and pursue adventurers to the surface. He blocked off the staircase and began thinning out the numbers of defenders in the interior. When Poke returned, they progressed together before encountering Strayton himself, the isle's capable stray boss who seemed almost human with his enhanced speed and penchant for hitting his enemies with a fire arrow and then fleeing into the darkness of the dungeon. Both men used ranged attacks from opposite sides of Strayton Place, doing their best to avoid his own deadly line-of-sight. Nevertheless, he seemed to shrug off the damage and remained resilient. ]] Poke accidentally fell below, coming face to face with Strayton. They battled mano-a-mano, exchanging fiery arrows while trying to dodge the other's attacks. Tox continued to fire from above and they were finally able to deliver a high enough rate of damage to overcome his regenerative capabilities. Though his helmet shattered in the process, Poke landed the killing blow with a perfectly aimed arrow to Strayton's eye. In honor of his triumphant victory, Poke claimed the dungeon's treasure. =Gallery= ---- File:2016-07-19_08.06.59.png|Tox discovers Strayton Place File:2016-07-19_08.07.36.png|Strayton Place's shadow File:2016-07-19_08.11.00.png|At sunset File:2016-07-20_02.50.02.png|From the village File:2016-07-20_04.35.54.png|At night File:2016-07-20_07.11.06.png|Below Strayton Place File:2016-07-20_05.03.35.png|Poke at the base of the isle File:2016-07-20_05.09.16.png|Levitating husks and zombies File:2016-07-20_05.09.19.png|bai File:2016-07-20_05.13.24.png|Poke levitates File:2016-07-20_05.13.36.png|oh he gone File:2016-07-20_05.51.16.png|HyperSilence visits his creation File:2016-07-20_06.20.26.png|Poke on the surface File:2016-07-20_06.25.14.png|Strayton takes aim at [[Tox File:2016-07-20_06.28.04.png|Shootout File:2016-07-20_06.30.52.png|Strayton waits to ambush Poke File:2016-07-20_06.27.48.png|Poke has some serious hang time File:2016-07-20_06.50.13.png|Lit interior File:2016-07-20_07.12.52.png|With platform and waterfall access =Behind the Scenes= ---- The following is out-of-universe information about the real world Dragonhollow. Strayton Place is a reference to the 1960s television soap opera Peyton Place. It was named by Tox, as HyperSilence simply referred to it as “Hyper Dungeon 5”. A book provided the following background information about the dungeon: ---- Category:Hyper Dungeons Category:Games Category:Places Category:Dungeon Quest II